


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（十九）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Summary: 屏蔽的真是快，我写什么了……





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（十九）

19

 

吴世勋今天在画廊里忙碌了一整天。下个月画廊要承办知名华裔画家沈滨河在国内的首场作品展，吴世勋这两天一直在忙这个画展的事，接到金钟仁电话的时候他们刚刚才和法国方面的保险公司开完视频会议。

“好了好了，我知道了。”吴世勋松开领带，咬着根烟应道，“我待会就过去。”

他在办公室的隔间里冲了个澡，换了身衣服出来，从抽屉里拿出准备好的礼物，刚准备拿车钥匙出门时手机屏幕忽然亮了一下。  
喜欢哪个？我买回去送给你。

是黄子韬发来的。一共两张图。吴世勋一看内容笑了，是前阵子很火的那种兔耳朵帽子，垂下的部分里有个小机关，按住哪一侧哪一侧的兔耳朵就会竖起来，当时刚推出来时几乎每一个年轻姑娘都会买来带着玩，吴世勋是在公司里看到过午休时前台小姑娘在玩才知道有这么个东西。

两张图上的帽子款式差不多，就是颜色不一样，一个是白的，一个是粉红的。吴世勋一边往停车场里走一边回复他，

你这是去哪玩了，怎么找到这个的。

黄子韬今天一大早就被楼下来串门的亲戚们给吵醒了。昨晚和吴世勋视频聊天聊得晚了，他用被子捂着头还想再赖会儿床，但几个侄子侄女已经一窝蜂地跑了上来，顷刻间霸占了他的床，把他从被子里拖了出来嚷着要和小舅舅一起玩。他面相生得嫩，性格脾气也好，家里一有小孩子来都喜欢找他玩。

几个小朋友聚在一起闹成了一团，吵着闹着要去市郊新开的游乐场。表姐们看着窗外毒辣辣的太阳纷纷望而却步，没人愿意在这炎炎夏日冒着酷暑领着孩子们在室外疯玩。最后还是黄子韬不忍心扫了他们几个的兴，自告奋勇带着四个调皮鬼出了门。

最小的侄子安安才5岁半，黄子韬从他表姐的车里把安全座椅取了下来放到自己的副驾驶上，让他坐在上面。其他三个已经上小学的都坐在了后座，黄子韬帮她们一个个扣好了安全带之后自己帅气地戴上了墨镜，说了声“出发”，只身带着四个小不点开始了今天的游乐园之行。

黄子韬一年到头开不了几次车有点技生，加上车里全都是小朋友所以一路上开的很慢，以稳当为主。几个孩子精力十足从头到尾就没有停过，叽叽喳喳地讨论着哪个英雄人物最厉害。黄子韬的耳边划过一连串陌生的名字，深深得感觉到自己和他们这一代人在年龄上的巨大差距。

就在这时安安悄悄拉了拉他的手臂，

“怎么了？安安。”黄子韬转过头看看他，“是不是晕车了？”

安安捂住嘴笑着摇了摇头，很小声地悄悄问他，“小舅舅，你觉得谁最厉害啊？”他嘟哝着嘴说，“我说是猪猪侠可然然哥哥他们都说我瞎说。”

黄子韬揉揉他的脑袋，柔声安慰道，“你觉得猪猪侠最厉害那他就是最厉害的，不用理会别人怎么想的。”

“那小舅舅你喜欢谁啊？”安安的小脸被太阳晒得红扑扑的，黄子韬暗暗责怪自己的粗心，把副驾驶的遮阳板给放了下来，又把冷气调的大了些，“你觉得谁最厉害啊。”

后排的三个小家伙听到他们两个的对话后也被吸引了注意力，暂时停止了相互的争吵，跟着问道，“对啊，小舅舅，你喜欢谁啊？”

“我喜欢谁啊？唔嗯，让我好好想想啊。”黄子韬的手指轻轻敲击着方向盘，脑海里闪过一个人的脸，这让他嘴角忍不住微微上扬起来。

“小舅舅——”后面的侄女喊了他一声，他才回过神来，看了眼后视镜，里面三张粉嫩嫩的小脸还在等待着自己的答案，于是笑着说，“舅舅老了，和你们这个年代喜欢的东西不一样了。”

“小舅舅你快说嘛，你觉得谁最厉害？”

黄子韬神秘兮兮地说，“那当然是卡卡罗特了！你们知道卡卡罗特是谁吗？”

车上除了他之外其余四个人都是一脸茫然的表情，黄子韬觉得不太可能，这龙珠都流行了几十年没道理现在的小朋友连听都没听说过啊，于是不死心地又问，“你们难道都没看过七龙珠吗？”

“没有。”四个人整齐划一地摇着头，“那是什么？”

“知道龟仙人吗？”

“不知道。”

“不是吧。”黄子韬这下是真信了，把鼻梁上的墨镜往下推，露出漂亮的眼睛，用一种怜悯的眼神望向他们几个，扼腕叹息道，“啧啧啧，真可怜，没看过七龙珠你们的童年是不完整的。”

“什么嘛！小舅舅你的童年才不完整！”几个小孩瞬间站在了同一阵线跳出来反驳他，

“你看过赛尔号大冒险吗？”

“你看过海底小分队吗？”

“你看过恐龙战甲吗？”

……

“小舅舅，你才最可怜！”

 

可怜的黄子韬一下车就被扑面而来的热浪给吓得想要逃回车里去，无奈几个小家伙经过一个多小时的车程早已经坐不住了，车才刚停下就解开安全带一个个地跑下了车，害的黄子韬一个一米八几的大高个只能狼狈地迈开长腿跟在他们后面，生怕一个没留神把人给看丢了。

两个侄女看见小卖部里有卖兔耳朵帽子，一下子就赖在那儿不肯走了，也不管这天热的都快能把人给烤焦了，执意要一人买一顶带着回去。安安也想要，可是已经上小学的然然却显得很有性别意识，有板有眼地批评他道，“这是女孩子才戴的东西，男孩子没人带这个。”

“那我不要了。”安安噘着嘴，把手里的帽子默默地放了回去，依依不舍地看了一眼之后，又飞快地把视线移开。同伴们正催他一起去玩旋转木马，可安安走几步就回头看一眼，黄子韬走在他边上留意到了，于是蹲下来问他，“安安，你也想要这个帽子是不是？”

“可那是女孩子才会带的，”安安不安地绞着自己的手，低下头小声地说，“我是男孩子。”

“谁说只有女孩子才能带。”黄子韬让其他三个等等，自己拉着安安重新回到货架那里，拿了其中一个自己戴上了，“你看，小舅舅是男的，但小舅舅也可以带这帽子对吧，所以安安喜欢的话也可以带，知道吗？”

“嗯。”小家伙开开心心地点了点头。

黄子韬让他自己挑了一个喜欢的，然后付了钱，让他去和哥哥姐姐们一起玩旋转木马，自己留在小卖部的阴凉地里看着他们。

他热的浑身都是汗，身上的T恤已经湿了一小块黏在身上。等他低头看见两边垂下的白绒帽时才想过来自己头上还带着兔耳朵，急忙把它拿下了来。人长得帅真是占便宜，一般这么热的天这种贴身物品都是谢绝试戴的，可黄子韬不仅带了，还拿下来后知后觉地准备这么放回去，店主倒也没说什么，伸手去接的时候黄子韬终于反应过来，一张俊脸上顿时写满了尴尬，

“老板娘，你等等，这个我要了，我再问问朋友要哪个，跟你一起买。”

他觉得吴世勋皮肤白，戴粉红色肯定好看，所以拿了个粉红的，一个白的，摆在一起拍了两张照片给他。

吴世勋坐进了车里，关上车门。

光看照片看不出来，他打字道，你带上给我看看？

消息显示已读，但吴世勋等了一段时间都没有等到黄子韬的回复，想他肯定是不好意思在大庭广众之下戴，于是直接发了个视频请求过去。

黄子韬的手机震个不停，他犹豫了一下还是接了起来。

“你在哪儿呢？”

“游乐场。”黄子韬把手机向外翻转，兜了一圈给他看周围的环境，“带我几个侄子侄女出来玩。”

吴世勋被他的镜头晃得头晕眼花，无奈道：“宝贝儿，咱们别转了行吗？我不看其他的，我只想看你。”

幸好老板这时候回到小棚内给别人收钱去了，周围也没什么人，否则黄子韬真是羞的想要在地上找个地洞钻进去。

“他们快玩好了，你快说，喜欢哪个？”他急急忙忙地催促道。

“光看照片我怎么觉得都一样啊？”吴世勋摸着下巴一本正经地说，“要不你带上给我看看？”

“款式都一样，就颜色不一样。”黄子韬没准备答应他， “你要是不选的话那我就随便买一顶回来了。”

吴世勋轻轻摇头，语气听上去有点失望，“哎，原来说送我礼物就是这么敷衍的吗？我人不在现场，看不到实物，想多看看挑一个符合我心意的都不行。不过没关系，你开心就好，你选吧，无论你买哪个我都喜欢的。”

黄子韬咬着嘴唇，内心做着激烈的思想斗争。一方面他觉得在公共场合按照吴世勋所要求的带上兔耳和他视频聊天的画面挺羞耻，而另一方面他又是真心想买点东西让吴世勋开心，想让他能够挑选自己喜欢的那个，于是犹豫再三，回头瞥了眼还在旋转木马上嘻嘻哈哈的四个人后，飞快地把粉色的兔耳帽带上了，

“就是这样的，你喜欢吗？”

吴世勋把手机架在车头，双手抱胸看着他，嘴里噙着笑摇了摇头，“你戴着真好看，不过还有白色那顶呢？”

黄子韬对他翻了个大大的白眼，却还是依言戴上了，

“你要哪个？”他小声问道。

吴世勋眨了眨眼睛，摆出一副虚心求教的样子，态度很诚恳，“好看是挺好看的，不过这帽子我也没看出有什么特别的呀。”

黄子韬想他一个大男人肯定不知道这里面的门道，只好给他看底下气囊的部分，耐心地和他解释道，“不一样的，你看，这耳朵是可以动的，一捏这里它就会动，就像这样。”他怕吴世勋搞不懂，又做了几次示范。

吴世勋终于忍不住大笑了起来，黄子韬气呼呼地瞪他。

“白色的吧，”他好容易收住笑，柔声说，“我喜欢你戴白色的。”

黄子韬的耳朵有点红了。他刚要点头说好，突然想起来有什么不对劲，“不，这是买给你的，给你戴的。”

他傻乎乎的样子本来就可爱，再加上戴了顶这样的帽子，吴世勋隔着屏幕被他弄得心里发痒，恨不得立刻把他从视频里给揪出来，按在车厢里对他这样那样，可惜——

他把空调温度调的更低了些，风口对准自己使劲吹，

“嗯，都买回来吧。两顶我都喜欢。”

“哦，那我挂了。”黄子韬摘下帽子准备挂断。

吴世勋眼尖地突然发现了什么，“等等。”

“怎么了？”

“顺便把后面那对猫耳朵也买了吧。”吴世勋朝黄子韬身后努了努嘴。黄子韬顺着他指的方向看过去，那是一对做成猫耳朵形状的发夹，毛绒绒的，许多来游乐园的年轻女孩都喜欢在头发上夹这个，远远看去像是真的长了对猫耳朵，很是俏皮可爱。

可是吴世勋喜欢这个？

他也想戴这个？

黄子韬疑惑地看着他，“你，确定要这个？”

他神情复杂地看着屏幕上笑意盈盈频频点头的俊脸，愣了半晌才取下那对发卡，连同那两个兔耳朵帽子一起，拿去给老板结账。走到收银台时，汗流浃背的他顺手从冰柜里买了一根雪糕犒劳自己。接过老板递来的塑料袋，黄子韬靠在栏杆上百无聊赖地看着四个小屁孩正兴高采烈地朝自己奔过来，赶紧咬掉了最后一口雪糕含在嘴里，冻得上下牙齿都在打架，脑子里还不忘在想，

吴世勋，其实是金刚身萝莉心吧。

 

吴世勋和黄子韬聊完视频后，就开车去了安静。安静是A市很有名的酒吧，坐落在闹市区中心，老板是金钟仁的哥哥。只有极少数的人知道这其实是金钟仁他哥为了纪念自己的初恋而取的名。  
流传更广的说法是店名其实是根据店内的招牌短饮得来的——一共12杯各色烈酒混在一起调制出来的超级炸弹，据说喝完全都得趴下，没有人能够喝完一轮后还可以站直了走出去，所以得名安静。当然，世事总有例外，吴世勋当时挑战的时候不仅没倒下，还挽起袖子兴致大好地跑进吧台里，给金钟仁他们调了几杯不知道什么名字的鸡尾酒，手势熟练动作潇洒，光看那架势就挺赏心悦目，而且味道竟然都还不错。

吴世勋把车停在门口，车钥匙交给了门童。大堂经理看到他后毕恭毕敬地喊了声；“勋少，您来了。金少他们已经在里面了。”  
“嗯。”吴世勋简单应了一声，示意不用他带路，自己进去就好。他和金钟仁几个都是这里的常客，每次来都会坐在特定的卡座。他身材修长，长得又帅，一路走过来吸引了不少追随的目光。

今天是顾正斐的生日，平时里他们一群关系好的朋友都来了，两排卡座坐满了人。见到吴世勋来了，纷纷招呼着他让出地方给他坐，

“生日快乐啊。”吴世勋把手里的礼物给了顾正斐。

“谢啦。”顾正斐从他手里接过礼物，拍了拍他的肩膀，调侃道，“你说你这最近都在忙些什么啊，找都找不到人。”

吴世勋坐在中间那个空出来的位置上，拿了个杯子给自己倒酒，

“你们一个个装什么装，不是都知道了吗？那还问什么呀。最近家里有人，没空出来玩。”他扫了眼在座的人，问道，“钟仁呢？”

“说是遇见了熟人，去那里聊一会儿，马上就过来。”

他那群朋友里有些是GAY，有些是双性恋，还有些是纯粹的异性恋，但是每个人都知道吴世勋对待感情的态度，见他这么久没出来玩好不容易逮到人哪肯放过他，都一脸兴奋地等着听八卦，

“我说呢，怪不得这两个月找你一直找不到人，原来又有新目标啦。”

“长什么样啊？带出来见见呗。”

“在哪儿认识的啊？他是干什么的？”

“有照片吗？”

吴世勋抿了口酒，奇怪道，“这都怎么回事啊，之前也没见你们对我的人有多少兴趣啊。”

坐在他边上的人撇撇嘴，“那之前也没见你为了谁不跟我们出来玩啊。”

吴世勋细细想了想，好像的确如此，于是大大方方地说，“行啊，你们想见他的话可以啊，等他回来我问问他，不过估计有点难。”

“这话怎么说？”顾正斐亲了他身边的小情儿一口，来了兴趣。

“上次不是让他和我们一起去旅游吗？人家也没答应，说是和你们不熟，一起玩没劲。”吴世勋想起那天他们两个之后在沙发上做的事，眼睛里不禁泛起了笑意。

“这出不出来还不是世勋你一句话吗？”有人出声道，吴世勋不以为意地耸耸肩，语气上却是非常维护，“他这人脸皮薄，容易害羞，他愿意出来的话我当然没问题，但他要是不想的话我也不会勉强他。所以到时候再说吧。”

今天毕竟是顾正斐的生日，吴世勋无意再把话题往自己身上带，陪着他们又喝了一会儿后就找借口离席去找金钟仁了。

他刚走到一半，金钟仁已经拎了两瓶酒回来了，

“呦，来了啊。”他露出一口白牙，朝吴世勋举起手里的酒瓶，“我哥今天送的，我先给正斐他们送过去，你坐这等我。”

吴世勋点点头，问酒保要了两杯酒，坐在吧台那等金钟仁回来。

“怎么，他还没回来？”金家和吴家是世交，吴世勋和金钟仁两个人性格脾气虽然差挺多但因为年龄相仿从小就玩在一起，小学中学全是一个班的，后来吴世勋去了美国留学，金钟仁留在国内一边继续读书一边开始接手一些家族事务，两个人才分开。如果要给吴世勋的好友进行排名的话，金钟仁毫无疑问稳稳地能够进入前三。所以对于黄子韬的事他自然也知道的会比一般人要多些。

“嗯，回他爸妈家过两天才能回来。”吴世勋和他碰了碰杯。

金钟仁把酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，豪快得伸出手，“来来来，照片，照片。”

两个人真是许久没见了，对象是金钟仁，吴世勋没有什么好顾虑的，掏出手机开始找黄子韬的照片。

不过他一会儿嫌这张里的黄子韬衬衫纽扣没有扣好，看上去太暴露，一会儿又觉得那张里他笑得太勾人不想给别人看，金钟仁一开始还在边上耐心的等，可等他把小食篮里剩下的爆米花全都吃完了，吴世勋还是没能找到满意的照片，

“我说你谈个恋爱怎么就变得那么婆妈呢？”他抱怨着，伸手过来就要拿他的手机，

“好了好了，有了。”吴世勋最后选了张两个人的合照出来。这是一张偷拍的照片，黄子韬枕在他的臂弯里闭着眼睛正在酣睡，浑然不知周围发生了什么。吴世勋亲昵地搂着他对着镜头露出了笑容。

“吴世勋，你他妈有病吧。”金钟仁嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，“我不是要看你俩的床照，你手机里就没点正经照片？”

“没有。都是床照。”见他返回相册还想看别的照片，吴世勋双手抱胸善意地提醒道，“劝你不要再往后翻了，我保证其他的你更不会想看到的。”

“德性，看把你给浪的。”金钟仁鄙视地看着他，赶紧把手机丢还给他。他不是同性恋，对于两个男的在一起的亲密画面多少还是有点不适应，虽然照片里没有什么暴露的地方，却能一眼看出这两个人刚才做了些什么。

“你胆子也真大，这手机可千万不能丢，被人捡到的话你——”金钟仁本来想说那你可就出名了，可一想到吴世勋自己并不介意这种事，更何况他自己还会拍GV，于是改口说，“那你家里那位可真要出名了。”

然后他很满意地看见吴世勋原本还神态自若的脸上突然间有了些阴霾。

“不过说实话，没我想象中的那么惊艳，”金钟仁摸着下巴回忆刚才看到的那张脸，认真地说，“我觉得他长得挺普通的。”

吴世勋惊讶地看着他，“你没毛病吧。”

金钟仁哼了一声，“你才有病。”他环顾了一下四周，用肩膀撞撞他，一脸暧昧的笑，

“看到对面那个我们对面的那个混血帅哥没？”

“怎么了？”

“从你坐下后他就一直在看你，我觉得他比你那小情儿长得好看。”

吴世勋按照他说方向抬眼望去，对方朝他点点头，眼睛里亮晶晶的。

“怎么样？”

吴世勋很快收回了视线，承认道，“是不错。”

“今晚反正你家也没人，不把人带回去？我看他对你挺有意思的。”

“算了。”吴世勋转过头继续喝酒。

“不会吧，难道你这次是来真的？”金钟仁看了眼那个混血儿，对方似乎还没放弃，热情的眼神一直在吴世勋身上大胆游走，并没有离开。连金钟仁这种纯的不能再纯的大直男被这么个漂亮男人长时间盯着看都有些受不了，用手肘偷偷地撞他，不解道，“难道说你口味变了？这种长相的你以前不是挺喜欢的吗？”

金钟仁说的没错，这人的确是吴世勋喜欢的类型，虽然是混血但长相上偏亚裔，气质柔和但五官更加立体深邃。吴世勋并不是完全没感觉，只是他还没有饥渴到会和任何他看得顺眼的人上床，更何况

他刚刚才和黄子韬通完电话。

吴世勋拿着酒杯晃了晃，冰块相互撞击发出清脆的声音，淡淡地回应说：“没兴趣。”

这回轮到金钟仁吃惊了。

“你不会是来真的吧，”他有些担心，“真要为了他这棵树放弃整片森林？”

吴世勋皱起了眉。他从没想过这个问题，也没想过应该要怎样去定义他和黄子韬现在的关系。他的人生信条里一向只有及时行乐四个字，根本没有考虑过要找个人安定下来和他携手共度余生。但就目前而言，他对黄子韬的喜爱程度的确远远超过了其他任何东西，吴世勋自己也发现他对于黄子韬的占有欲越来越强烈，他就像是他的私人物品一样，只要他不松手，不管黄子韬愿意不愿意，他就必须永远都属于自己。如果非要找一个人一起度过一生的话，那吴世勋希望这个人会是黄子韬。

他收拢了一下思绪，拍拍金钟仁的肩让他别担心，

“我是挺喜欢他，不过不至于，没到那地步。”

金钟仁盯着他看了一会儿，叹了口气，“行吧，兄弟，你自己有分寸就行。有事的话记得和我说。”

吴世勋帮他又倒了点酒，勾了勾嘴角，点头答应了。

他继续和金钟仁聊了会，起身去洗手间。

 

他解完手出来在洗手台洗手时，门被打开了，有人走了进来。是周凯。两个人之间的关系是出了名的差。倒不是吴世勋对周凯有什么不满，而是周凯单方面认为吴世勋抢了他的情人，让他在朋友面前丢了面子。起因也很简单，周凯也是他们几个太子党里的一员，之前和吴世勋走的不是特别近但平时见到了也能客套一番，吴世勋出国前在GAY圈就是个风云人物，前两年从美国回来后人显得更加成熟，身材也越来越结实精壮，在圈子里一时风头无两，有无数的人倒贴着来爬他的床。

周凯那段时间正在追一个小男孩，偏偏那男孩看不上周凯一直对他冷言冷语的，直到有天周凯带他去GAY吧，在那里遇见了刚好来出来玩的吴世勋。那男孩不知道该说他是情商低还是胆子大，也不管周凯和他朋友还在，趁吴世勋在门口透气抽烟时守在那里堵他，吴世勋当时身边有伴了，而且也不喜欢他那型的，所以没答应，小男孩哭哭啼啼抱住他的样子被有心人拍到后当成了笑话在朋友圈里传播开来，从此周凯看到吴世勋就像见到仇人似的，当面冷嘲热讽不说，背地里说的腌臜话不知道有多少，吴世勋懒得和他一般见识见到他就避开，省的麻烦。

吴世勋透过镜子看到那张脸就觉得烦，冷漠地擦干手就想走出门，却被人拦住了。

“让开。”他冷着声音说。

“哎呦，这不是我们勋少嘛。”他打了个酒嗝，吴世勋厌恶地皱起了眉，“今天怎么没在家陪你的小情人啊？玩这么久终于玩腻了所以跑出来重新找新目标是吗？”

吴世勋不耐烦地斜睨着他，见他喝的醉醺醺的，走路都走不太稳，说话声音都是飘的，更不想耗在这里和他多做纠缠，推开他准备离开。

后方传来了刺耳的声音，“哦，我知道了，是不是因为他脚上绑着石膏所以没办法伺候好你啊，啧啧啧，可惜了，真可惜了，长得多好的男孩子啊。”

吴世勋停下脚步，转过身来，面色阴沉地问，“你见过他？”

周凯难得见到吴世勋脸上这种表情，放肆地大笑起来，门外逐渐传来了脚步声，吴世勋眉头紧皱，把门一锁，快步走向他，眯起眼睛厉声质问道，

“你找过他？”

“你们自己不注意，大庭广众情难自禁的接吻被我看到也不稀奇啊。不过真要说起来我和你那小情儿大概有点缘分，有次在街上也碰到了他，就他一个人，长得是真不错，腰细腿长，屁股特别翘，要不是当时我赶着去机场的话真想和他找个地方坐下来好好聊聊。我说世勋啊，如果你不要他的话就早点放手，我这人心胸比较开阔，没那么小气，也不介意他被你上过这么多回，你告诉他如果他想找下家的话让他来找我，我这随时欢——”

他还没说完，就被人一拳揍倒在地，他眼冒金星还没回过神来，就被吴世勋拽着衣领拎了起来，按在墙壁上掐住了脖子。吴世勋的眼圈因为愤怒而变得赤红，目光狠厉地看着他，寒声道，“我知道你为什么针对我，我不管你相不相信，你说的那个人我从来没碰过。其他的事我不管，随便你怎么发疯，但是我警告你，别打他的主意，如果你敢动他就试试看，我会让你知道后悔两个字怎么写。”他的手越收越紧，周凯被他掐的快要没法呼吸，一张脸憋得通红，拼命去掰吴世勋的手，吴世勋只是想给他个教训，见已经差不多了就把人扔在地下，沉着一张脸打开了门，却没想到有人正在门外等着。

“是你？”吴世勋脸上的戾气还没散退，看清楚是谁后皱起了眉。

“哇哦。你好，我是Wallace。”那人从半开的门缝中往里瞄了一眼，周凯倚着墙坐在地上剧烈咳嗽着，他的半边脸都肿了，嘴角渗出了血，模样挺吓人，吴世勋面色不善地看着他，对方马上举起双手露出友善的微笑，“嘿嘿，别紧张。我只是路过想去露台抽包烟，我什么都没看见。”

吴世勋面无表情地“嗯”了一声，刚准备离开时，却被人笑着给叫住了，

“帅哥，借个火行不行？”

 

朴灿烈今天下午陪妈妈去医院体检，赶来酒吧时大家已经喝完一轮打算换个地方继续第二趴了。

“世勋呢？”他抬头找了一圈没看到人。

“和钟仁到吧台那去了。”

“哦。”朴灿烈因为迟到，被罚了三杯酒，和其他人寒暄了两句后，就去找吴世勋他们。

这时候电话响了。

“你等等啊，我这里太吵了，听不清，“朴灿烈捂着话筒对那头喊道，”我出去给你打。”  
现场DJ开始打碟，整个大厅里人声鼎沸，混合着嘈杂的音乐声，震耳欲聋。朴灿烈摸了摸口袋，从里面掏出包烟来，径直沿着楼梯走到二楼的露台上。那里一层都是包厢，隔音效果很好，下面即使吵翻天这里都没有什么影响。朴灿烈叼了根烟走出去，站在露台上按照刚才的号码回拨了回去。

“刚才太吵了， 现在行了，你那里怎么样了啊？”

两个人在电话里聊了一会儿。朴灿烈原本是面对着室外的，察觉到身后有了动静后转过身去，看见有两个人举止亲昵地从其中一间的包厢里走了出来，

朴灿烈愣住了，吴世勋看到他时也愣了愣。

“你朋友？”Wallace歪着脑袋问道。

“嗯。”

Wallace抱着他的手臂咧开嘴对朴灿烈爽朗地打了声招呼：“Hi，你好。”

朴灿烈笑的有些尴尬，“Hi。”他刚想举起手回应对方，却发现手里还拿着手机正在和人通电话，于是朝吴世勋比了个手势，吴世勋心领神会，冲他点点头，朝楼梯的方向指了指，示意他们走了。

“待会是去你家还是我家？”Wallace凑近吴世勋在他耳边小声说，“去我那吧，我家有很多好玩的，你一定会喜欢的。”

 

朴灿烈看着他们远去的背影，狠狠抽了一口烟，

“你怎么了，和你说了半天都没反应。”

“啊，没什么。碰到熟人打了个招呼。”朴灿烈回复道，“你刚才想和我说什么？”

对方叹了口气，“我是问你，这次陈阿姨又做了很多的海鲜酱，我带点来给你好不好？”

“好啊。”朴灿烈笔直地站立在露台上，眼睛紧盯着一楼的正门口，一动也不动。直到他看见门童把吴世勋的跑车开到门口，吴世勋和那个混血儿一起坐进去离开后，才把带着火星的烟屁股摁灭在烟灰缸里，叮嘱道，“这次你可别再偷懒嫌箱子重，记得多带点给我。”

“知道啦。”

 

黄子韬没有能够提前赶回来。韬爸韬妈妈舍不得他这么早走，硬是让他留到了周六才放他回来。吴世勋说要来机场接他，黄子韬说不用了，他自己打车就能回去。可吴世勋还是坚持要来接，黄子韬拗不过他，只好随便他去。

吴世勋那天早晨特地精心打扮了一番。一个星期没见黄子韬现在终于能见到了，这让他觉得自己突然像是回到了学生时代，因为要去见心仪的对象内心雀跃忐忑不安。他对着镜子里左看右看总觉得还欠缺了点什么，突然想到之前在日料店里黄子韬说过的那番话，于是跑回衣帽间翻箱倒柜找出了一副许久没带过的金边眼镜，配着身上的白T恤休闲裤，整个人看上去充满了学生气。

吴世勋很满意自己的新造型，兴冲冲地跑到机场去接黄子韬。黄子韬推着行李出了关，从他面前经过时根本没认出他来。

“你怎么想到戴眼镜的？”等吴世勋帮他接过手里的箱子后，黄子韬忍不住好奇地问他。

吴世勋粲然一笑，特地把脸凑到他面前，得意地追问他，“帅不帅？”

黄子韬点了点头，看见吴世勋别过脸去偷偷窃笑时总觉得他今天有说不出的奇怪。

走进电梯里，就他们两个人。吴世勋没能忍住，抱着黄子韬就亲上了，黄子韬一个劲地躲，吴世勋却黏人的很，把他逼到角落直到到了地下停车库才把他放开。电梯门打开，有几个人正围在门口站着。吴世勋走在前面，一手推着行李，一手牵着黄子韬的手和他十指紧扣，声音温柔地说道，

“走，我们回家。”

 

那天晚上，两个人做的很激烈。做的时候黄子韬把他的眼镜拿了下来放到了边上，

“你不喜欢我戴眼镜吗？”吴世勋双手撑在他的两侧，低头问他。

“我喜欢的是你，”黄子韬捧着他的脸吻他，“和你戴不戴眼镜没有关系。”

小别胜新婚，黄子韬难得肯配合他，吴世勋终于如愿以偿，把他按在玻璃幕墙上狠狠地艹了一回。两个人就着拥抱的姿势身体紧密地贴合着，炙热的体温彼此交融，黄子韬有些失神地望着星空下城市美丽的夜景，耳边不断传来吴世勋粗重有力的呼吸声，他握住他的手突然说道，

“世勋啊，我们一起去美国好吗？”


End file.
